Resounding Waves Translation
Opening = {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | During this time, when the sun is warm and the wind is cool, I will be visiting the Armed Detective Agency. |- | |Good Morning. |- | | When I opened the door, Kunikida-san and Kenji-kun were in the very back arranging luggage. '' |- | |Oh, Atsushi. You came at a good time. |- | | ''Kunikida-san says to me while piling documents on a desk. |- | |W-What is this? |- | |..Until now, I couldn't put this mountain of documents together. |- | |Ee-!　Has there ever been a time when Kunikida-san didn't finish his work? |- | |Idiot. Do you think I'm the sort of man to do something so stupid?　These are all the documents that that idiot is involved in. |- | |.......... |- | | Smiling bitterly, I understood Kunikida-san's feelings. |- | |Oh, I see. I know that feeling well. |- | |Don't worry. I'm not asking you to do anything with this mountain of documents. Actually, I thought that I would organize the Agency's equipment before it gets busy. Typically, I would help, but this is a mountain of paperwork, and everyone else is out, so you are the only ones I can ask for help. |- | |It's troublesome, but I will entrust you and Kenji to arrange the equipment together. |- | | Kenji and I proceeded to organize the detective agency, such as the cupboards. |- | |It seems like we need to remove this desk to get to the shelf-- Kenji, with this desk, let's -- |- | | Before I tried to suggest anything, Kenji lifts the heavy desk and moves it on his own. Kenji's Super Strength ability always amazes me. |- | |Yosh! With this, we can now tidy up. |- | |Y-yeah. Of course. Lifting the desk without dropping it... as expected from Kenji! |- | | '' We then pulled ourself together and began to organize the last shelf. With the contents of the shelf taken out, we took notice of a few things.'' |- | |This is... |- | |It's a beach ball! This brings back memories! In the summer, everyone played together. |- | |Yes, and here's a parasol and also a floatie... It was fun. It's been a while since then. |- | | Looking at the items, the memories of Summer began to revive. |- |-|Chapter 1= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | |It's hot. |- | | During summer inside the ADA, no matter how much one used air conditioning, hot weather is still hot. Everyone in the office, including me, was frustrated...Suddenly, Ranpo said in a loud voice... |- | |I want to eat kakigōri! |- | |Kakigōri? |- | |Waa, that sounds good! |- | |If that's the case, "Uzumaki" began to sell them. Let's go together and try it out. |- | |No, that's different Yosano-sensei! I want to eat "The Beach House" kakigōri! |- | |Beach House... What is that? |- | |It's a shop on the beach that sells food and other things, you didn't know? |- | |Yes, because up until now I've been living in the orphanage... |- | |Ahh, that's right. In that case, how about we all go to the ocean with everyone here. |- | | Sense-i! I want to go! I want to make an amazing sand castle! |- | |Ggh...! You can go when you have summer vacat-- |- | | Kunikida-san. Ranpo-san made up his mind and already started to leave. |- | |WHA-!? |- | |In other words, we're going to the beach, but how about you? |- | |Please wait! I'm tidying up the documents today, and in the evening I need to go and buy the discounted eggs! |- | |Kunikida, isn't that convenient? Everyone is interested in going to the sea. And besides, there has only been a few incidents lately and hardly anyone is injured. Really, we can't help but have some free time. So let's socialize. |- | |((That is Yosano-san's reasoning, and does Kunikida-san need a reason to travel together?)) |- | | Even though I think like that, did Kunikida-san have plans? |- | |Understood. If we decide to go, then I will make a perfect sea bathing schedule! |- | |HE GAVE IN!? |- | | I look forward to having fun with everyone at the ocean! |- | |Eh? Ah, yes, that's right.　Somehow, I feel bad for inconveniencing everyone.... |- | |That's not true. I was thinking that I wanted to go too! |- | |Kenji-kun.... Thank you! If you say so, I'm glad! |- | |Well then, let's go and prepare! |- | |Right! |- |-|Chapter 2= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | |This, This is… |- | |Yep, this is the swimming beach! |- | |Amazing! There are so many people…! |- | | People are swimming; everyone seems to be having a great time… Ah! The people over there are even surfing the waves! |- | |Let’s hurry and get in the water too! |- | |Yes, let’s! |- | | Just as I felt my excitement grow in my chest, we were about to get in the water when it happened. |- | |Wait you two. Could it be you’re about to go swim right now? |- | |Huh? Well yeah, I don’t see the problem-- |- | | THERE IS A BIG PROBLEM. |- | |WHAT?! |- | |Just when I was telling you that the sea had many dangers-- |- | |Going first head in without thinking of the possible danger is like knocking on death's door. I would expect this kind of recklessness out of Dazai only. |- | |Ye-yes! I'm sorry! |- | |Hmpf, if you're listening to reason now, then let's start up with some warming exercises. Do as I do. |- | |Yes! |- | |Okaaay! |- | |Warm-ups are for the joints so let's start with the basic. Follow the order; Right, left, front, back! Since it needs time to warm up you need to do it for at least 10 seconds- Then redo-it 4 times, which will only give a total of 40 seconds so- Next, you'll turn your head clockwise, then counter-clockwise, each for 20 seconds at least one time. |- | |(So, so precise...!) |- | | Despite thinking that, Kenji-kun and I obediently did as Kunikida-san told to, yet--'' |- | |Atsushi, your movements are too soft. Stretch your neck more! |- | | Ye-yes! |- | |Kenji, you're moving your head in the opposite way! |- | | I'm sorry! Like this? |- | |See? You can do it. Next is- |- | |(There's more?!) |- | |(Ha... I know he said that doing it little by little was better but, I'm so tired now...But after this I'll be able to get in the water so-) |- | |Then once you'll get in the water I'll teach you how to handle unwanted situations. What I'm going to teach you from here on is really important so you better remember it well. |- | |Wha- Can't we just end it here?! At least, let us take a break- |- | |YOU FOOL! If you already give up now what are you going to do? You're not looking at the sea correctly! Buckle up! |- | |EEK! |- |-|Chapter 3= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | |Well well, looks like Kunikida is in high spirits, doesn’t it? Even though there were no preparations for a beach trip, here he is yelling his heart out. |- | |Well Kunikida’s previous job was a teacher, after all. As a teacher, as part of his job, he must have had to handle seaside trips. |- | |Speaking of, has he always been that sanguine… |- | |Absolutely. That’s what you call occupational disease. |- | |Good lord. In any case, Atsushi and Kenji are already completely exhausted. Shouldn’t we stop this? |- | |I’m not here for the sea to begin with, I’m here for the beach hut shaved ice! I see no reason to stop this at all! So now… Miss~, One strawberry shaved ice-cream! |- | |….Well, if Ranpo-san says so, there’s no helping it. |- | | I guess there’s no reason to interrupt those guys either- I wonder what I can buy at the beach hut~ |- | | ''Some time after that… Kenji-san and I finally got the permission to get in the water. |- | |We’re finally in the water! |- | |Yes! It feels so good-! Eeek! It’s cold! |- | |I wanted to try this once -- splashing water on others-- |- | | I see! Well then… Me too, take this! |- | | Just like that, the water moved near Kenji-san suddenly formed into a large wave which headed straight for me. |- | |Heh? Wa-wait….WAHH-- |- |-|Chapter 4= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | |(That, that was close..) I can’t believe Kenji-san managed to create a wave that big. |- | | Jeez, I was right not to get in the water. |- | |sighs… For Kenji to be able to do such damage he’s probably still hungry. -- There’s no way around it. Atsushi, Kenji, let’s move on with the program. Next up, the watermelon-splitting game. |- | |(Ah, now that I think of it, Kunikida-san bought some watermelons before we got here.) |- | | '' When I helped carry them I could feel my fighting spirit heat up about tying them up myself- But Kunikida-san had already planned everything; “They must absolutely not come undone,” he said and made us tie them in what he described “The ideal Watermelon knotting” way.'' |- | |Before we start though, we’re going to go play the watermelon-splitting game but, have any of you ever played it before? |- | |This will be my first! I’m excited~! |- | |Well then, I’ll tell you the rules. First of all, the stick, hold it the closest to the end of the stick as you can. Line up your foot with your shoulder , and under no circumstance must you bend your back. |- | |Li-like that…? |- | |Yeah. Remember that one step is about 60 centimeters. If you follow those instructions carefully and swing, you won't miss your hit. Of course, you still need to be careful even when you strike the watermelon. |- | | As Kunikida-san went on with the explanations, Yosano-san was whispering something under her breath. |- | | Weird. |- | |What's wrong Yosano-san? |- | |It seems like the watermelon that was supposed to be there is suddenly gone. |- | |WHAT?! Re-really?! |- | |If a watermelon could grow legs, where do you think it'd go?... |- | |Could it be....Someone stole it? |- | |Bingo. |- | | Looking in the direction of the flat sentence, there was Ranpo-san with a strawberry shaved ice. |- | |(He's still eating shaved ice?!...I mean I guess it's fine as long as he doesn't get stomach aches) |- | |So, anyone got a guess as to who could have stole it? |- | | W-well... |- | |Of course. If you just noticed that it's gone you couldn't have seen who stole it. |- | |It's fine, if there's anyone in the agency that can solve this it's me after all. Although it's only natural if you guys are getting upset over this- |- | | We're sorry Ranpo-san. We have to rely on your detective skills for this. |- | |Indeed you do! I'm glad you agree Kunikida. So, I guess it's time for the great detective to get into action. |- |-|Chapter 5= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | |Waah I'm going to see Ranpo-san's brilliant reasoning! I'm excited! |- | | No, no! The great detective doesn't need to use any kind of reasoning! The great detective is great enough as he is. He solves crimes just by looking at the crime scene. |- | | With that, Ranpo-san put on his dashing glasses. Ability "Super deduction" ''--------- Ranpo-san nodded to himself, muttering 'of course' and walked leisurely on the beach. That's when his eye caught something------ Straight ahead of us.'' |- | |The culprit is... you? |- | | Ranpo-san walked quickly to the man and tapped on his shoulder. |- | |Wha-.... |- | | Could you give back the watermelon you're carrying under your arm? |- | |Thi- this is a watermelon I bought at the beach hut. |- | | Yeah, yeah,lies. Then why when Yosano-san and I went to the beach hut earlier, we didn't see any watermelon on sale? Actually, I shouldn't say that, it's not correct. They never sold those there. |- | |Well, it's just...Ah, I'm wrong. I bought it in the neighborhood's greengrocer store. |- | |That's also a lie. |- | |Wh-why do you th-- |- | |Because of the way the rope is tied. The knot around that watermelon is Kunikida's method. |- | | A method he came up with by himself to make it easier to carry around. That's why, that greengrocer of yours wouldn't have tied it that way. |- | |S-S-Shit! |- | | Trying to run away huh?! Kunikida-san suddenly started chasing the escaping man, throwing himself on the man to pin him to the ground. ATSUSHI! KENJI!! |- | |Atsushi: Yes! Kenji: On it~! |- | | With Kenji-kun and Kunikida-san we captured the watermelon thief-- While they were handling the thief, I safely got the watermelon back. |- | |Wait, And here I thought it'd be a easy lift...Ouch, it hurts! Oi, no need to hold me up so tightly-- |- | |Lemme see there, mister, are you injured? Should this young lady heal you up? |- | |huh? |- | | Yosano-san took off a hatchet from her bag, smiling with a bewitching expression. As you can see, this lady is a doctor, it is my duty to come in aid to the injured. |- | |Eek... No, stop- |- | |Don't worry! I'm going to take good care of you! |- | |HAAAAAA!! |- | | Watermelon splitting game, resumption You're both doing good. Take 6 more steps forward. After that take one step to the right, the watermelon will be right there! |- | |Okay! |- | | Grabbing the stick together, Kenji-kun and I slowly advanced. Then, when we stood where we thought the watermelon was--'' |- | |It should be over here right? Heeve! |- | | ''At that moment, I heard an unpleasant "Guench" sound. |- | |(uh...) |- | | I quickly took off the blindfold to check the state of the carnage- It looked like the watermelon suffered a bad case of Kenji-kun's "Undefeated by the rain", but for sure, it was there. When Ranpo-san saw it he started grumbling under his breath, even Yosano-san looked exasperated. |- | | .....Can't be helped. |- | | Saying that, Kunikida-san took something out of his swimsuit. |- | | (This is... a notebook?!) |- | | Kunikida-san wrote over 2 pages in 1/16 size the word "Watermelon" and secretly activated his ability "Lone Poet". |- | |-----A bit of a buzzkill but, please, Ranpo-san, Yosano-sensei, go ahead. |- | |Well, eating watermelon is an important part of a beach trip! |- | |Oh really? Don't mind if I do then. |- | | After that, Kunikida-san looked back at us-'' |- | |Let's clean up this watermelon mess. There's no excuse for the Armed Detective Agency to pollute the beach like that after all. Once we're done cleaning up, let's take our time enjoying our meal. |- | | Kenji: Okaay! Atsushi: Yes! If we all do it together, it'll be done quickly too! |- | | ''-------- In the end, despite the terrible mess the smashed watermelon was, we finished cleaning up everything. |- | |Ha~ That was so fun! Playing by the beach is really fun! Next time I want to come with everyone. |- | |Quit it, there are other fun things a boy can do to have fun you know... |- | |Huh....? |- |-|Ending= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | Atsushiiii-kun! What are you doing over there? |- | | I turned around to look behind me and saw a carefree smiling Dazai-sun watching me. |- | |Ah, Dazai-san! Right now,Kenji-kun and I are in the middle of arranging the equipments! |- | |You guys are working hard. |- | |"Working hard" you say... It's because of you that we don't have enough helping hands to take care of it. |- | | As Dazai-san went on turning a deaf ear to what I said, I continued tidying up the equipment when suddenly the swim ring was picked up. |- | |Are those the suicide materials Atsushi-kun and the others used during their sea trip? |- | |! How does Dazai-kun know about that? And those aren't suicide tools! |- | |Why wasn't I part of this trip- I was itching to try a new suicide method in the sea- |- | |Just as he said that, Kunikida-san stood behind Dazai-san. |- | |Finally got you Dazai. Today for sure, I'm making you take care of all those cases files. |- | |Uh-oh! Kunikida-kun! |- | |(I hope we'll be able to calmly keep on working now.) |- | | '' Despite the unexpected events that occurred, this first beach trip was really fun. Kunikida-san already talked about it, but it'd be fun if next time we could go with Dazai-san as well...'' |- | |'Such is how Atsushi felt--- Refreshed by the waves end. ' |- | | |-